Carmesi
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Pues, no se hacer un resumen, solo, espero que les guste el GORE y me den su opinion. Es Akafuri.


Género: Gore y Romance.

Ojala soportes todo lo que leerás. Puede que los personajes se salgan un poco (mucho) de sus actitudes en el anime.

Nota: Kuroko no Basket no es mío …

Disfruta la lectura, y usa tu imaginación.

. . .

One-shot: Carmesí (Akafuri)

. . .

Los pasillos largos de la mansión se encontraban en total silencio, como si ni un alma estuviera en ese lugar oscuro.

El silencio reinaba, la oscuridad se extendía, y el dolor comenzaba para quienes habían sido llevados ahí a la fuerza.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, las alfombras que lo cubrían estaban impecablemente limpios, los cuadros que adornaban la pared con años de antigüedad pero gracias a la limpieza se veían hermoso, pero gracias a los años se podía percibir un aura de misterio en cada uno de ellos.

La mansión se encontraba en total silencio, el jardín impecable con decoraciones exóticas ni una sola ave se encontraba en el, a pesar de la hermosura de jardín, pues estos podían percibir la oscuridad que en ese lugar reinaba.

La mansión parecía solitaria esa noche, a lo igual que otras noches; velas estaban encendidas en los pasillos, habitaciones, cocina, salones, recibidores, escaleras. Aunque la mansión contaba con electricidad, el dueño de la majestuosa mansión así lo quería.

Un grito de agonía y terror rompió el _tranquilo_ silencio de la mansión, erizando la piel de los sirvientes, estos se encerraban a sí mismos en sus habitaciones, en silencio, para no interrumpir a sus amos. Consientes de lo que ocurría, en la habitación principal.

 **. . .**

 _El silencio te llama, la oscuridad te abraza_

 _Estas cuatro paredes son testigos del tercero…_

 _Que en una esquina sin vida… nos observa._

 **. . .**

El frio se colaba por su piel expuesta, desnudo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba lleno de terror, desde donde se encontraba podía ver a sus verdugos, besándose, acariciándose, con una delgada yukata cubriendo su desnudes. Estos se separaron y voltearon a verlo, vio como el más alto le susurraba algo a su pareja y este se sonrojaba.

 **. . .**

 _La oscuridad es mi amiga_

 _La oscuridad es mi testigo_

 _De los gritos_

 _De la vida que robe_

 **. . .**

Sus gritos se extendían por la mansión, excitando cada vez más a la pareja de casados.

Akashi Kouki como era nombrado desde que se caso con Akashi Seijuuro se encontraba disfrutando de un baño en la bañera ovalada blanca, que era perfecta para él y el carmesí en el que se encontraba bañando, el rojo que lo acariciaba como si de una rosa muy delicada se tratara.

La bañera estaba colocada de manera que desde ahí podía ver a su esposo Seijuuro, torturando al joven de no más de 23 años.

Kouki se estiro en la bañera recargando su cabeza en esta, al fondo escucho la tritura de un hueso al ser cortado, sonrió levantando sus piernas y cruzándolas en el aire mientras la sangre de muchas anteriores victimas se escurría por ellas, acariciándolas, contemplándolas, provocándole un placer inimaginable. Hundió una de sus manos en la sangre buscando algo y al encontrarlo lo saco a superficie; en la palma de su mano se encontraba un corazón, lo miro, lo contemplo con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Pobre vida. ¡No la disfrutaste!"_ Ante el último pensamiento apretó con toda su fuerza aquel corazón sin vida, este se exprimió como si nada, chorreando sangre por las orillas de mano de Kouki, luego tiro lo que quedaba de corazón fuera de la bañera.

-¿Sei?- Llamo a su esposo, que al escucharlo dejo lo que hacía y volteo a verlo. –Te necesito.- Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia su esposo. Este le sonrió de lado y se le acerco, la sangre de la victima que apenas se mantenía con vida escurría de sus manos y pecho, la yukata que antes cubría su cuerpo ya había desaparecido.

-¿Que deseas, Kouki?- Se agacho para que su rostro quedara a centímetros de su esposo, Kouki coloco sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de su pelirrojo esposo.

-A ti… te necesito en mí, Sei- Le dijo casi suplicándole.

Y así como Kouki lo pidió, se hizo, Seijuuro le hizo el amor en esa bañera, acariciándolo con el carmesí de por medio, siendo ayudado por esto al penetrarlo, al besarlo, al amarlo, porque así la pareja de casados lo quería.

 **. . .**

 _Porque este juego de amor_

 _Solo contigo lo jugare_

 _Porque me gusta hacerte el amor…_

 _Al verte cubierto de la sangre… carmesí._

 **. . .**

Cuando los amantes terminaron de amarse, Kouki tomo su yukata que descansaba en el respaldar de una silla de madera, para colocársela en el cuerpo, esta se le pego debido al líquido rojo carmesí que lo cubría.

-Hola- Saludo al pobre tipo que ahora se encontraba sin dedos y con varios corte en sus piernas, brazos y pecho. –Ahora me toca disfrutarte.- Le susurro al oído. El pobre ojiverde lo vio con terror, trato de pedir clemencia, pero no pudo, el terror era tan grande que ni una palabra salía de sus labios. –Por favor, déjame escuchar tus gritos.- Tomo una navaja larga y delgada de la bandeja de metal que se encontraba a un lado del, y sin más ni espera se lo enterró en uno de sus ojos.

Un grito desgarrador de puro dolor se escucho en la silenciosa mansión, a los sirvientes que aunque no vieron pero si oyeron el grito se les erizo la piel y se escondieron aun más en sus sabanas.

Saco la navaja de golpe llevándose también unos trozos del ojo en él, y al instante lo volvió a encajar en el otro.

-¡Eres un pervertido!, vi como nos mirabas cuando Sei y yo lo hacíamos, te daba envidia, pero ya no te preocupes, ¡hemos salvado al mundo de un pervertido como tú!- Exclamo excitado Kouki volviendo a sacar la navaja que goteaba sangre y posicionándolo frente a su rostro, miro la sangre y trozos de ojos en el. –Hermoso.- Susurro. -¡Ahora el golpe final!-

-¡AHhhh!- Grito el ojiverde al sentir una apuñalada bajo el pecho del lado izquierdo, haciendo luego un corte a lo largo. El dolor era grande, nunca había sentido algo así, solo suplicaba mentalmente morir, morir y poder escapar de las manos de esos dementes.

-Jajaja, amo verte hacer eso, Kouki- Seijuuro se coloco tras su esposo y le beso la nuca.

-Yo también amo esta parte.- E introdujo su mano en el corte, provocándole más agonía y sufrimiento al tipo. Sonrió al llegar a lo que tanto quería, podía sentir el órgano palpitar en su mano, de unos cortes rápidos y un tirón, saco aquel órgano que segundos antes mantenía con vida a su víctima; el corazón.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel órgano dar sus últimas pulsaciones en su mano. Kouki amaba sentir eso, lo miraba como algo preciado, como un niño cuando le dan el dulce que mas quería.

-¡Míralo, Sei!- Exclamo con alegría.

-Lo hiciste excelente, mi amor.- Lo alago tomando la mano de Kouki la cual sostenía el corazón, y le dio un suave apretón.

-¡Oh, Sei! Te amo tanto, gracias por esto.- Se volteo para besar a su esposo llevando el corazón a su pecho.

-Déjame hacerte el amor una vez más, quiero ver tu cuerpo cubierto por la hermoso carmesí, Kouki.- dijo quitándole de nuevo la yukata y besando su hombro izquierdo, provocándole escalofríos y placer a su castaño esposo.

-Soy completamente tuyo, Sei- Gimió Kouki enredando sus piernas en las caderas de su pelirrojo esposo.

 **. . .**

 _El silencio te llama, la oscuridad te abraza_

 _Estas cuatro paredes son testigos del tercero…_

 _Que en una esquina sin vida… nos observa._

 **. . .**

 **Perdón si no fue tan gore como yo lo quería, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, no olviden de comentar y lo siento también por los errores de ortografía.**


End file.
